when we meet again
by ScottieBoi
Summary: the stranger looked familiar, i was sure of that. the blue eyes, the blonde hair... something about his hands... but no. he was a stranger. a target. MY target. **ERURI** [rated M for lemon, strong language, past abuse, death][very graphic?] lowcaps intended
1. prologue

tonight. my last night. my last time as a slave. i grinned. today - then i'm gonna be free for the rest of my fucking life.

i took a quick cold shower, before putting on some fresh clothes. stepping out of my house i took a deep breath and jumped down the small stairs leading to the dark street.

the night air was cool and i enjoyed the short walk to my place of work. one more night. i pulled the curtain aside and entered the brothel.

i slipped to the back, and greeted my co-workers. i didn't really care about them.

then i entered my assigned room and made myself as comfortable as possible on the worn down bed, that stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

time flew by either painfully slow or weirdly fast, but i couldn't really tell. there was no clock in this room, but at some point the satin red curtain got drawn aside as a tall man entered. he was blonde and his blue eyes looked at me hesitantly. i knew this look. first-timer. maybe even closeted.

'come in, come in. that's what you paid for, right?' i stared into his blue eyes and wouldn't let them go. the man moved closer. 'so, tell me. what are you into? what do you want to do?' he finally was fully in the room and the curtain fell shut behind him. he blushed and i smiled. he was attractive. 'you're here to fuck, right? let's get on with it then. but then again, you're the one paying.'

he blushed even deeper. 'what can we do?' he asked in a small voice.

'anything you want.' i smiled at him warmly again, before gesturing for him to sit on the bed. he complied. once he was sitting next to me, i caught his eyes again and put one of my hands on his thigh, without breaking eye contact. my action seemed to cause him to blush even deeper and when i moved my hand slightly up, a small moan escaped his lips.

then something changed in him completely. he suddenly pushed me down onto the old mattress and cowered above me, eyeing me hungrily. he sat up on me and began unbuckling his belt, then pulled down his pants. they landed on the floor, his shirt followed. i could see that he was already getting hard.

his hands turned to me, touching me all over my chest, pulling my shirt down. his eyes met mine and i couldn't see any of the shy man who entered my room not five minutes ago. he was different. he was dominant and aggressive, confident. he knew what he wanted and exactly how to get it. his surprisingly soft hands moved down to my pants and he grabbed me through them, causing me to inhale sharply. this seemed to please him and a smile formed on his face. but not a nice or soft one, but the kind of smile you have, when you think "yeah, i showed them. fuck them."

then also my pants disappeared and before i knew it so did my underwear. the man on top of me looked at me closely, every inch of my body was inspected by those blue eyes, while i was trapped below him. he seemed to be pleased with what he saw, because he removed his own underwear, before pulling both of my legs from under him and placing them each on one side of his shoulders, so my ass was right in front of his face. he pulled my asscheeks apart and slid one finger into my asshole.

but i already had prepared myself while waiting for any guests, which made him grin again.

'condom?' he asked and i shrugged. i didn't really care, as long as he was healthy. then he pulled out his finger and took my legs from his shoulders and placed them at his sides, pressing them close to his skin with his hands. then with one quick thrust his dick filled me and i moaned at the sudden and somewhat unexpected presence. instead of starting slow, the blonde man didn't waste time and got quickly to the point. he went fast and violent in and out of me, each thrust somewhat deeper. my loud groans filled the room and soon the man joined in.

one of his hands let go of my thigh, which he had pressed to his side, and grabbed my hardened penis. my whole body jolted up and everything went blurry around me for a few moments. i felt a pair of lips sloppily pressing down on my neck, before the man nibbled on my skin. but it quickly escalated into a hard bite, which combined with the hard thrusts in my ass almost made me burst.

'i- i'm close' i informed him in between my moans.

'hold on baby, i'm almost there too' he groaned with a raspy deep voice, which turned me on even more. the man then thrust into me even harder and faster, hitting my prostate. at the same time he was stroking my dick and biting down all over my neck an shoulders. i couldn't keep it in anymore and came all over both of our stomachs. while i trembled trough my orgasm, he came inside me.

he pulled out and the sudden void in my ass made me feel like something was missing. in my whole almost eight years in this line of work, i have never had such good sex. the man collapsed on top of me and his weight pressed almost all the air out of my lungs.

i rolled him off of me and quickly disappeared into the small backroom, where i cleaned myself and threw on a fresh pair of clothes that i kept there. i hated being sticky or dirty. and naked for that matter.

i grabbed a damp towel and went into the main room again, sitting down on the bed next to the bigger man, before cleaning his stomach too.

when he collapsed on me, he came in contact with the cum on my stomach and was now sticky too. my urge to take the sheets and throwing them into the laundry basket in the next room, was very big, but the other man looked very peaceful. i wasn't sure if he was sleeping.

he was rather tall and muscular. the lack of wrinkles on his face gave away, that he didn't smile often. i could see him as a very serious man. the clothing he shed off earlier seemed expensive. i picked his shirt up. it felt softer than any shirt i ever dreamed of having, its white colour almost glowing. i folded it and put it on a chair, which stood next to the bed. i did the same with his pants and underwear (which also felt very expensive and weirdly soft in my hands) before turning to my clothing that was also scattered across the floor. i dumped them and the damp towel into the laundry basket in the backroom.

when i entered the room again, the man on the bed spoke up, his voice not as raspy anymore.

'what happened to your chest by the way?' he asked bluntly. i looked down onto my now clothed chest. i hated that question. it was overstepping so many boundaries and i really didn't want to answer that. but something about this naked man in front of me, made my mouth move.

'y'know.' i shrugged. 'this job comes with many risks and i just happened to be unlucky.' deep inside i wanted to cry. this topic was very sensitive and i wasn't completely honest with the stranger either. yes, some of the scars and bruises on my body came from violent clients, but the other part, most of the faded scars and stitches were from kenny- i pulled myself together and locked all the memories, which tried to surface back deep down into the back of my mind.

'shit.' was his only comment. 'i'm erwin.' he smiled and stretched out his hand toward me. i simply looked at it. how could he go from such a depressing and sensitive question, to introducing himself?

he quickly realised that i would not shake his hand and took it down again.

'stand up, please' i grumbled after a short while and erwin did as i asked. i pulled down the sheets and took them to the backroom. after disposing of the fabric, i looked into the mirror, a blank face staring back at me. empty grey eyes and an expressionless face hiding under a short black fringe. was that really who i had become?

i shook my head slightly at my thoughts. this is not the time to get existential. i splashed some cold water into my face and left the room.

when i entered the bigger room, erwin was gone. good.

i worked through the rest of the night. it was rather uneventful. i gave out a few blowjobs and fucked some people, but i couldn't get those blue eyes out of my mind. i couldn't shake the feeling of being constantly looked at and heavily judged by them. but i got through the night. my last night. i reminded myself that i'd be free once i got trough tonight. it honestly was the only thing that kept me going.

then i was done. i was done for life. i would never have to do this job i was forced into ever again.

i left through the curtain the clients usually come in and made my way to the front desk, where a stack of money waited for me. my last paycheque. it was nothing compared to what the owner made, but it was something. on my way out i didn't say bye to anyone, i didn't care. i was finally free. i walked trough the streets of the district known as the underground. narrow dark alleyways, populated by human scum and rats. dirty, filthy. but i was in such a good mood, that the smell of piss didn't bother me as much as it usually did. it was a great day


	2. Chapter 1

the envelope slid across the table. i stopped it, by smacking my palm on it, looking up to the person on the other side.

"the money's inside - you get half now, half after the job." the man in a slick suit told me. i could work with that.

without sparing a word i nodded and the guy took that as a sign to stand up and leave through the only door in this small room, back into the nightclub. i stayed seated for a while, my hand still resting on the envelope. then i finally took it into my hands and opened it; inside i found a few pictures, a few stacks of money and a paper with some details. i spread everything out on the table in front of me, grabbing the paper sheet first.

NAME: Erwin Smith

HEIGHT: 188cm

ADDRESS: Rose-Wall-Street 13

OCCUPATION: Photographer

DEATH: Kidnap him, torture him some, take some pictures and then kill him. As painful as you can.

i scrunched my eyebrows and looked at the picture. of course i asked myself the same question, as i always do. why the fuck would anyone wanna have this dude dead? i sighed. they never do include any explanations. whatever. then i looked over to the money stacks and they seemed to be the right amount. well, money is money, i guess.

i neatly put the sheet and the pictures back into the envelope, before taking it with the money to the front room; a flashy and loud nightclub. i squeezed my way through the sweaty bodies of dancing people toward the bar, where my friends were working. it was zoes shift at the moment, and she smiled when she saw me.

"here" i threw her the money.

"niiice." she smiled, before stowing it away. "i see you're doing your part."

"yeah." a moment of silence. "i gotta go." and before she could add anything to our wonderful conversation, i had turned around and vanished into the mass of drunk human bodies.

i didn't loose any time and made my way to the guys address. no wait, not guys - targets. i made my way to my targets address. yeah.

thank fuck it wasn't one of these new fancy tall apartment buildings, but a rustic small house with wide windows. and no curtains. it's like the guy wanted to be spied on.

i sat down on a bench across the street and pretended to look at my phone, but i was watching the targets house.

as if on cue, a car pulled up and the target got out of the back, heading towards the door. he went inside and i followed him with my gaze as he took off his jacket and shoes. the guy did pretty mundane stuff, to be honest. get some leftover dinner, watch some TV, but then, he went up to his bedroom, which also didn't have any fucking curtains. who was this fucking clown.

then, the target started taking off his clothes and as much as i wanted, i couldn't peel my eyes off him. i creepily watched as he undressed himself fully, before heading to what i assumed was his bathroom, but it was on the other side of the house so i wasn't sure. from what i was able to see, the guy was pretty ripped. shit i mean the target.

fuck i'm acting as if this was my first contract, was i maybe tired?

i decided, that this had to be it; i was simply tired. but i wasn't gonna leave my position, so i rang up zoe.

"hey get to rose-wall-street 13 now, please. by car." i told her as soon as she picked up.

"sure?" she sounded confused, but i didn't really care to explain further.

about twenty minutes later, she pulled up in her rather spacious car and grinned at me through an open window.

"hey there, short stuff!"

"shut up." i grumbled, before adding, "i need your car. for like the next day or so."

her smile disappeared. "why?" a bit of concern soaked through her voice.

"well, i gotta follow this guy for a bit." i simply stated. yet when she just stayed quiet, i promised her, that i wouldn't damage her car and that i'll be careful with it. honestly, her concern was valid, since i wasn't the best at driving, but i needed it.

zoe finally agreed. "but you owe me one, aight? we'll go drinking." although that idea was by far one of my worst nightmares, i didn't object, leading her to happily throw me her car keys over, before exiting the vehicle and happily skipping away, probably toward a metro station.

i got into the drivers seat and closed the car door behind me. closing my eyes, i almost instantly drifted away, into somewhat calm dreams.

disoriented i looked around and remembered where i was and what i was doing. with a quick look at the targets house, i determined, that he was still sleeping. it was now almost six in the morning. grumpily i stared at the windows until there was movement. he was very hectic, throwing on clothing and rushing downstairs to the kitchen, while texting on the phone.

not long after, a car pulled up and the target stepped out of the house and into the car. i of course, started the engine of the car i was in, remembering to take it slow. unsuspiciously i followed the other car, until it stopped in front of a big office tower, into which the target rushed inside.

i decided to take my chances and head in after him. luckily for me, it was chaotic inside and i managed to slip inside, nobody paying attention to me. i even managed to get into the same elevator as the target, but it turned out to be only the two of us.

we awkwardly stood there, going up till the 22nd floor of this office. i could feel him stressing and checking his watch, which gave me a chance to fully look at the man.

he was tall, dirty blonde hair that looked like he just woke up (which he did when i thought about it). his blue eyes filled with stress and i could tell, that he didn't sleep all that well. maybe he could tell that he was being watched? when i looked at him like this, i couldn't shake the feeling that i had met him somewhere. the stranger looked familiar, i was sure of that. his eyes, his hair... something about his hands... but no. he was a stranger. a target. MY target. why couldn't i just concentrate.

the elevator pinged and we both stepped out. to the left side, was a door, that led to a divorce lawyers office, to the right a photography studio. the target went right, as i had suspected and i pretended to go left, to avoid suspicion. now, that i knew exactly where he worked, i left the building, getting to a small coffeeshop near the building. i pulled out my phone and typed in, his studios name.

surprised, i read that he was working with some big names and that he was pretty good at his job, the pictures on the page as proof. yet when i read, that he was also available for photo shootings with anyone, i clicked on the linked number to the office.

"hello? monochrome pictures here, how can i help?" a friendly sounding secretary answered almost immediately.

"yes, hello, i'd like to make an appointment - you do make photoshoots, right?"

she laughed slightly, before saying warmly "of course. how about tomorrow in the afternoon?"

"perfect."

"could i also maybe get your name?" shit. i couldn't obviously give her my real one.

"Le- e." i quickly looked around and my eyes fixated on a tree in front of me. "Lee Wood."

"Alright, Mr. Wood, see you tomorrow!" and before i could say anything more she hung up.

i stayed in that cafe, looking out the window for quite some time, before i got bored and drove back to rose-wall-street, managing to keep zoes car in one piece.

* * *

i'm unsure if this is written in the same tone as the previous chapter, but i hd fun writing this. :))


End file.
